Emma Frixell
Emma Frixell was one of the refugees rescued in Operation E1M1, a raid on a conversion base and research facility on Titan. Not remembering her previous name anymore out of disuse, she picked the first two names that came into her head: those of the two biggest influences in her life from decantation until age 12 or so: Drs. Rorolina Frixell and Emma Hetfield. She is capable of integrating with electronic devices via touch, and may hack smart weaponry on the fly using this technique. History While her exact origins are as yet a mystery, the crew of the Lost Light first met Emma as one of the cryonically sealed experiments within the very heart of the E1M1 facility. A tense moment resulted, as she didn't trust anyone decanting her as far as she could throw them. Thanks to the efforts of Stitch, an uneasy alliance formed while she grabbed a pair of guns and proceeded to blow holes in anything that didn't already have holes in it. The Lost Light crew took her in, and, feeling indebted (and too weak to survive on her own besides) she decided to stay on the crew. Meeting two stowaways on the ship led to further tense moments, as she suspected them of being Empire spies-- not something she wanted, given her rather harsh treatment. Quick thinking and some concessions ended up netting her an assistant and a high-gravity training partner. Operation Shadow Volunteering after BDS decided to follow up on a hacking lead, Emma, still a little weak from cryodamage, went with a small team led by Joanne Inarison to investigate a prison world. Preferring to actually investigate instead of just blowing shit up, her integration and hacking abilities got a major workout, and she also revealed the fact of a mercenary whose very form seemed to be incohate shadow... Capabilities Physical Emma is strong, durable, and agile, owing to her dense body structure and capable physiology. At the very least, she seems capable of keeping up with Saiyans of lower-end striking power, as demonstrated when she managed to take on Saban. According to her, she has also taken anti-materiel rifles, albeit not without injury. As all records indicate she was slated for termination via stress testing, there's little reason to disbelieve her. While she is still on medical leave, she has been in intensive reconstructive physical therapy. Owing to her density, she has been placed in a high-gravity environment, and proven to respond well. Being a descendant of the Knights of Cybertron, she is capable of living off energon; however, she functions better when she is given raw material instead (read: food). Mental Emma has alarming mental capacity, usually able to think on her feet and react quickly to situations. However, she is also hypervigilant and paranoid, which tends to create more problems than it solves. Her hand-eye coordination is incredible-- she's a natural marksman and grenadier. In addition, a lack of social contact for several years combined with smoke inhalation has ruined her voicebox through disuse-- while she is capable of speaking, she finds it somewhat painful and her voice more than a little wrong. As such, she doesn't talk much without the use of a text-to-speech in her datapad. Magical Emma has no natural capability for magic-- if there was ever such a time as she could, it has long since been lost. Instead, she uses the magic inherent in certain materials to create greater wonders-- a practice she calls "alchemy", and makes up the gaps with her natural strength, ability to soak damage, and hopes to figure out the black boxes in Saban's energy rifle. Integration Emma is capable of what she calls "integration"-- assuming direct control of electronic devices via touch. In a Zoid, it's more like a meeting of minds-- she helps provide more power, and the Zoid provides the outlet for that power and a larger body to do so in. She's proven capable of firing a weapon that previously had an inaccessible safety, as well as consistently taking control of her datapad and the replicators. More concerning seems to be that her integration seems to be improving her body, moment by moment, inch by inch. Category:Characters